


Malfunction

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Facets [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when what makes the most sense comes from the least sensible situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

“But I don’t understand.”  
  
“That’s because you’re a robot."  
  
“I don’t think I am. I feel things. I feel sad about the Other Buffy, and I feel love for Dawn, and I feel love for you because you’re my best friend.”  
  
“No. I’m _Buffy’s_ best friend.”  
  
“But she went away.”  
  
“Why won’t you?”  
  
“Because you need me. I’m not her, and I can’t be, and I don’t want to be, but I want to be your friend. I want you not to be sad.”  
  
“Why? Is that part of your program?”  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
"I...no, not really.”


End file.
